vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Knight: Ice Blue Sin
Vampire Knight: Ice Blue Sin (ヴァンパイア騎士 憂氷の罪, Vanpaia Naito: Aisu Burū no Tsumi) is the first light novel in the Vampire Knight series. It was written by Ayuna Fujisaki based on the series created by Matsuri Hino. Plot Outline The first story within the novel looks at an incident that occurred at Cross Academy in the year preceding Yuki's arrival, while the second story details an accident that occurred while Zero was still in training to be a vampire hunter. Release information Book description Images * Front Cover - Hanabusa Aido in the foreground, Kaname Kuran translucent in the background Chuang Yi summary From Chuang Yi:Archive.org or Chuang Yi's website: Vampire Knight : Ice Blue Sin (Completed), archive taken May 13 2011. :Cross Academy: Behind its gates, humans and vampires share the same halls, separated by Day and Night -- a testament to the efforts of one man to promote their peaceful co-existence. Very soon, it will bear witness to a dramatic change in dynasty centuries old in the making. But before that, two stories from the past shall set future events in stone... :Ice Blue Sin (Novel) :In the hours of twilight, an intrepid Day Class girl sneaks into the most forbidden place on campus – the Moon Dormitory of the Night Class students. While these scions of vampire aristocracy do not usually take note of humans, Fuka was warmly received and even invited back among them. Something about her has got the Night Class talking, and when one becomes bewitched by the darkness, there can be no turning back... :Season of Transience :Born into a distinguished vampire hunter family, young Zero is destined to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors,. Used to the safety and security of training with his master, the arrival of a senior disciple soon opens his eyes to the harsh reality that is the life of a vampire hunter. Before Cross Academy beckons, this one event shall forever reshape the boy's childhood and turn his eyes jaded to the world. Characters *'Fūka Kisaragi' -- The main protagonist of the first story. She first appears trying to sneak into the Moon Dorm to give chocolates to Kaname for St. Xocolatl's Day. However, she is caught by Kaname, who simply states that he will keep her plan a secret, and tells Aido, Kain, Ruka, and Ichijo to escort her out. She is invited to come back to the Moon Dorm anytime she likes. But eventually, she overhears the Night Class's plan to use her in an experiment concerning blood tablets, as they are still in development at this time. Hearing that she is, in truth, a former human, she flees. Aido follows her, and explains to her that she was once in an accident, in which a Pureblood bit her and then suppressed her memories to save her life. (The name of the Pureblood is unknown, and there is no indication that it was Kaname or any of the known Purebloods.) Afterwards, Fūka accidentally drinks her roommate, Kanae's blood, and in horror runs to the Moon Dorm for help. Aido takes her away from the Dorm by Kaname's order, and after Ichijo and Shiki say that she had to be killed before falling to a Level E. Fūka then asks Aido to kill her, and, sadly, he grants her last wish. Before turning to dust she tells him that she loves him, and after she dies it begins to rain. Aido vows not to interfere with matters involving former humans again, and releases the last of the dust to be washed away. *'Kanae' -- Fūka's roommate. She is aware that Fūka has feelings for Kaname, but not about Aido. She is Fūka's first victim, and her memories were erased by the vampires. They explained to Fūka that she will believe that she slipped and hit her head coming out of the shower. What happens to her afterwards is unknown. *Kaito Takamiya -- One of the main protagonists of the second story. He was mentored by Yagari alongside Zero. Contents References Category:Light Novels